Style Guide/Page Guidelines
This section lists all the essential contents for each type of major page here in the wiki. It also lists the guidelines as to how pages are written and styled. General Page Guides ALL pages must contain: Article templates Templates below are used for all pages. The typical "singular nouns" used are "Hero, villain, ally, character, vehicle, monster, episode, comic, set of weapons, set of Heroes, group of villains etc. for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to the Metal Hero Series. - Metal Hero shows = *Tabs used for elements in Metal Hero shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** for Uchuu Keiji Gavan ** for Uchuu Keiji Sharivan ** for Uchuu Keiji Shaider ** for Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion ** for Jikuu Senshi Spielban ** for Choujinki Metalder ** for Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya ** for Kidou Keiji Jiban ** for Tokkei Winspector ** for Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain ** for Tokusou Exceedraft ** for Tokusou Robo Janperson ** for Blue SWAT ** for Juukou B-Fighter ** for B-Fighter Kabuto ** for B-Robo Kabutack ** for Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack - Adaptations= *Tabs used for elements in adapted Metal Hero shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** for VR Troopers ** for Big Bad Beetleborgs ** for Beetleborgs Metallix ** for Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan }} Essential Footers *See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar characters *References (header) - with template. Shortcut is , which includes both header and reflist template. Stubs and Dead Stubs Stubs are articles that need to be expanded, merged, or deleted. Any article with very little content can be considered a stub. If the stub covers a topic that has very little information associated with it in its source material, and it has very little chance of future expansion, it is considered a dead stub. Bystander characters, briefly mentioned planets, and individual weapons with low notability can all be considered dead stubs. Dead Stubs' information should be merged with collective articles (such as Arsenal or Zord/Mecha pages), or deleted outright if there is not enough notability to justify the existence of the article. As in all cases, Administrators can make final decisions on this matter if an article is in question. Hero Pages :Sample Page: Retsu Ichijouji Rider Pages, as well as other transforming hero pages must have: * article template * Hero infobox ** * simple description * Overview (header) * History (header) * Notes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar cycles * References (header) - with template. Episode Pages Episode Pages must have * article template * Episode infobox ** previous-next are listed in chronology, and production order. Specials and Films are included in chronology. * simple description of what number episode it is, the major plot points and what new elements debut (or existing elements exit). * Synopsis (header) - short copy/description. Non-spoiler. * Plot (header) - full story * Cast (header) - start with main cast and continue with guests and voice actors * Episode Notes (header) * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar episodes * References (header) - with template. Villain Pages Villain Pages must have: * article template * Character infobox * simple description with name and group affiliation. Can extend to simple narrative description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * "Villain Designation" - inventory of arsenal ** use tagtabber template if with multiple forms ** simple full photo per form on the right ** arsenal ** mecha (if any) ** vehicles (if any) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar villains * References (header) - with template. Character Pages Character Pages for allies, supporting characters must have: * article template * Character infobox * simple description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - adaptation counterpart and similar characters * References (header) - with template.